Broken Windows
by HiddenUnknownLove
Summary: "Oh, and Johnbro?" You look up from your lap and turn your attention to the red to yellow horned boy next to you, a curious look etched across your face. Wait, when did you start looking down at your lap? "Your window might need some fixing."


Sitting in the comfort of you living room's couch and a sleek laptop that was starting to heat up and get a bit too hot sitting on your lap, your legs tucked into a criss crossed apple sauce position. A small smile kept your lips from remaining boring, the tip of your large, round, front teeth sticking out by a bit when your upper lip was pulled up into a slightly larger smile. You were currently pestering your friend Rose. The topic of your conversation with her was a rather confusing for you at first. She had told you about something called 'fanfictions' and how there were some about your idol. Naturaly, you had to look further into this. Just to make sure these fanfiction things weren't doing any damage to your idol's reputation or something. What you found out was a bit surprising to say the least, but interesting in a way! Appearantly, people wrote stories from the depth of their stored imaginations about the maginificent man. Your friend had sent you a couple of links to stories she thought you might like, or be able to handle, and you automatically clicked on one of them and began reading. You forgot to tell Rose you were gonna dissapear for a while to read the stories, but since she was the one who sent them to you to read, you guessed she already knew and expect it. She should be okay.

"No...dont do it!" Your smile formed into a worried line, your two upper teeth worrying at your bottom lip as you leaned further into the bright screen of your laptop, blue eyes wide and worry clenching at your heart. Even when the surface of your glasses met the screen in contact you didnt pull away, your eyes continued to scan the black words in hopes that what you were fearing for wouldnt happen. Oh god, Nic please dont let that happen, you were so clo-

"Yo motherfucker. You lean into that fucking device any closer, your eyes might boil the fuck up and hurt."

To say you were startled would be an understatement. You were lucky you didnt throw your laptop into the cieling. With a spazz of the body and jerk of your head, you turned around as far as your neck would allow you to to meet whoever the hell was currently behind you. You came close to the sharpest as fuck teeth you have ever seen yet, your eyes widening to the size of dinner saucers before your brain reminded you of the one person...or troll you knew with teeth as sharp as that.

"Gamzee!" You press a hand against the front of your t-shirt, the feeling of your heart pounding heavily against your chest and finger tips frightening you for a moment.

"Yes?" He blinks lazily, a smile drawled across his face. He acted as if it werent a surprise or anything abnormal for him to be in your house. Like hell! He scared the living day lights out of you! You half exptected your soul to escape through your gaping mouth like in those weird anime shows you've heard Dave talking about. It doesnt make sense anyways, why would the soul escape through the mouth? Dont they just go through your chest or something? Wait. The troll behind you. He seems a bit more important than animes and souls popping out from someone's mouth dont you think, dear ol' brain?

"You scared the life out of me! Jesus Christ!" Well, that wasnt what you meant to say. You mean to ask him what he was doing in your house, but your mind was still trying to catch up with your quickly beating heart.

"Sorry man, didnt mean to all up and make you lose your breath or anything. I just wanted to pay one of my bros a visit, you know?" He gave a small chuckle before practically falling limp against the couch, his chin resting against the top of the couch while he reached up and moved his clawed hand to give your glasses a small tap. "What's it like wearing those? Terezi wears something close, but they're not clear like yours. Are you wearing windows on your face? That must be fucking awesome. Then every day, when you look through them you can all up and be like 'Ha it's just like I'm at my hive and looking through my window at my miraculous neigbor hood.'. "

You stared at him with furrowed eyebrows, eyes blinking a few times at his words before you let a small smile creep on your lips. Ha. That sure did sound like something Gamzee would say. "You mean my glasses? They help me see everything. Sort of lie Eridan's glasses." For some reason, this seemed to blow Gamzee away.

"Woah man, so if Terezi were to put those on she could see again?"

"What? No, Gamzee, it doesnt work like that. I mean...it depends on what kind of eye condition they have and they get a pair of glasses to help them see clearer than they already do. I dont really think it would work on Terezi." You almost forgot about the fact that he got into your house some way. "Wait, how did you get inside?"

"Windows are a heck of a miracle." He looked over in the direction of the kitchen window, the side of his head smooshed against the couch. Well, that was all the answer you needed. Chuckling softly, he slid over the top of the couch and towards the cushions to the left of you, slowly sliding to sit near you. You didnt know what to do other than move aside to make room for him, so you just watched with amusement. He almost scratched up the couch with his sharp horns and claws, but he somehow managed to keep them clean of any scratches. When his shirt lifted up slightly as it grinded against the surface of the coushins, you couldnt help but peek a look. Its only then that you realize you've never seen any part of a troll other than their head, arms, hands, and feet. Nothing else. Judging by his flat stomach, you imagine the rest of him to be the same. Gray. And smooth. Its not like you expected there to be a fucking hand bursting from his stomach, but you kind of imagined it to be a shade of violet or whatever color their blood is. Maybe scaly? Something abnormal to you. But no, they have smooth gray skin. Or at least Gamzee does. Is his chest like that? Before your brain could bring any more questions for you to ponder over, Gamzee had settled himself into the couch and was now smiling stupidly at you, his violet purple tinted teeth beaming at you in his smile. A similar smile from you joins his, leaving the two of you just smiling at each other in silence. That is until you realize he's waiting for an answer from you. Wow. Now you feel awkward.

"U-Uh, I'm sorry. What?" You ask, rubbing the back of your neck.

"I said ' Do you mind if I stay here for the night?' I've been doing nothing but sitting around in some of my own special air and eating my amazing pies for a while when I decided to set some plans for me. A certain motherfucker that goes by the name of John Egbert came to mind and I was all 'Yeah bro lets go and visit our windy friend.' " He neded his question/explanation with a small honk of one of his horns in the pockets of his baggy polka-doted pants. Why did he carry that around?

"Oh...um, I'm sure my dad won't mind. So sure!" He smiled at you and leaned back against the chair, his arms moving to rest against the top surface of your seat.

"Awesome." As if those words of asurance were his cue to relax, Gamzee let out a soft sigh of relief and leaned his head back, his yellow eyes dissappearing behind gray eyelids. His sharp clawed fingers were resting against the top spot of the couch right over your shoulder and besides your right ear. You tried not to tense up so much at the thought that those claws could rip your face off pretty darn easily.

Or that they could tear up your Dad's couch if he pressed down any further.

"Oh, and Johnbro?"

You look up from your lap and turn your attention to the red to yellow horned boy next to you, a curious look etched across your face. Wait, when did you start looking down at your lap?

"Your window might need some fixing."

**AN/: Lol how do I story. I'm so sorry it's super short. It'll get better, I promise. There /will/ be John/Gamzee so watch out. ALSO THIS WAS MADE BEFORE THE NEWEST UPDATE. So. I just want to let you all know I liked John/Gamzee before it was popular. Because. I'm a hipster shipper like that. **


End file.
